Dead Bodies
by Elkpelt
Summary: "Dead bodies can't save anyone, not even your kingdom Blaze." Slight Sonic/Blaze, interrupt as you may. /One-shot/


**Author's Note: **This drabble just came to me out of nowhere. So I decided to write it, since the whole Sonic/Blaze relationship, whether you support it platonic or romantically, just fascinates me. Also, for my _Journey from Sin _fans, a update for that fan fiction should be up by the end of this week or earlier! I hope those reading this story will check it out too~!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this franchise, do you think I would be writing this right now? Ha, what a laugh~

**Summary: **_"Dead bodies can't save anyone, not even your kingdom Blaze." _Slight Sonic/Blaze, interrupt as you may.

* * *

"I should have been able to prevent this from ever happening…" Her voice was low and soft, yet he could hear the tightness that coiled in her throat. It was painful to listen to but even more heartbreaking to watch as she stood alone upon the hill just outside the forest glade.

Their campfire provided little light, adding a small douse of warm comfort to the otherwise dreary and cold scene. It was hidden by a cluster of trees of many kinds, some pine, some oak and many tall and ancient-looking. It was just a orange dot in the backdrop behind them, as if a symbol of what hope there was left to scavenge. Just like her hope, it was fading all too quickly, sparks sizzling out and twigs snapping under the weight of the fire.

It was pretty poetic however he knew poetry wouldn't be getting them very far on their quest. He came up behind her quietly, sneakers softly padding along the grass as he finally made his presence known. In reality, he had been standing a few feet away for awhile now, listening to her strangled breathing and gazing upon her back as he tried to sort his words.

"You did your best, Blaze," he offered, now beside her at the shoulder. He could see her eyes were closed and ears flat. A couple of raw scabs were etched along her face and arms. He knew his own body probably looked no better. His fur still smelled of smoke and flames, bullet powder too.

The elegant feline turned to him now, rather sharply as she curled her lips into a sneer. When she opened her mouth, she seemed to think better of it and whirled away from him. Her tail swung impatiently behind her and Blaze's fingers dug into the tattered clothes covering her elbows. "Clearly my best was not enough," the cat queen sighed, sounding absolutely defeated. "He's won and we're the mice in his big game…"

Green eyes looked at her fiercely and he grabbed her shoulder, attempting comfort as he spun her around to face him. She didn't meet his eyes, clearly ashamed of their situation. "No one has won or lost, we're still alive aren't we?"

She shook her head slowly. "Sonic, you don't understand…"

He cut her off. "I do understand just fine. Answer me, we are still alive, aren't we?"

"Well yes, we are. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dead bodies can't save anyone, not even your kingdom Blaze. We aren't dead bodies, we're still kicking and plotting to save everything!" He looked determined and she felt touched at his dedicated spirit. It still didn't help how low she felt as she looked toward the beyond, trying to see beyond the hills to the lost land they were forced to leave behind when the burden became too much. It would have been a slaughter had they stayed to try and fight the army back.

"I know we aren't dead bodies, Sonic," she said. Blaze cautiously turned her golden eyes to him, her gaze glowing in the darkness of the cool night. It was hypnotizing, her emotions usually so closed off now open to him. "But even alive bodies can see when a fight is for naught."

"This isn't the queen I know," Sonic rebutted.

"One of us had to grow to see the realism of the situation," Blaze answered, defeated. "I am not the queen anymore, he dethroned me, the moment we took off he _won."_

He felt helpless as she turned her back on him, stalking away to return to their campsite with visibly fallen shoulders. The fire lit how tired her face was, revealing black bruise-like crescent shaped marks under her large eyes. She could sense as Sonic followed after her, he was quiet like the wind. He again reached for her shoulder, pulling her over for a hug. She reluctantly returned it, not looking at him as she gazed upon the fire. It was going out and Sonic could see it. Letting her go, he grabbed some more flint and sticks from a poach they had leaning against a log. Sonic threw it into the flames, watching as they burst to life once more.

"Its not over, you know," he told her, meeting her eyes as he offered a small smile. He hoped it could light what was left of her fire too. "Until he's got us kneeling at his feet with a gun to our head, I won't give up on this."

"And what if _I _am the one who wants to give up?" It was a challenge, he knew her all too well. He matched her for it, face contorting into his usual brave bravado. She was surprised when he melted into something rather serious, his hand grasping hers like many times before. His grip was strong and Blaze could only stare at him.

"Then I won't give up on _you."_


End file.
